


Stellar Evolution

by Kidamon180



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Dark Agenda, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Human Trafficking, Love/Hate, Past Abuse, Post-Movie(s), Power Play, Sith oc - Freeform, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, The later chapters are going to get dark, Torture, Universe Alteration, bi-sexual OC, chakras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidamon180/pseuds/Kidamon180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starkiller base is no more, Kylo Ren is in critical condition after his battle with Rey, thus the Supreme Leader must pull some serious strings in order to save the leader of the Knights of Ren. A mysterious healer from an acient Sith lineage comes into play, with conditions of course. The powerful healer is the last of her line and is in need of a heir. Kylo Ren's fate there in lies within the grasp of her cold controlling hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nooooooo Ben Solo in this one folks. Sorry not sorry. If you are looking for some dark, tortuous, smuty, Sith goodness, you have come to the right place! Buckle in! It's going to be a bumpy ride! Feels a'hoy!!!

The explosion's after shock shakes the space craft as they make their get away with Kylo Ren, secured to a lone medical table. The sparce medics they could find, were on board franticly trying to stablize his vitals, becoming more critical by the second. Hux hurred into the control deck with a hologram of Snoke awaiting his report. 

"Supreme Leader, he is still in terrible condition even to our best efforts. I await your command, sir." He says uneasily. "I am sending you coordinace. Take him there at once and he shall be taken care of properly. He won't be to happy but Kylo Ren shall live." As if a command. He salutes Snoke, with hologram transmition closing. Hux barks out orders to the pilot and the ship jumps into hyper space.

Kylo wakes through the seditive, screaming and trashing in pain. Memories of the battle rush around in his mind as a medical droid places a breathing mask over his face. Smoke enters his mind for but a second, pressing a familiar image into his mind of young girl he had met in his past as he loses consciousness once again.

A dark steel colored planet comes into veiw as the ship exists its jump. Hux contorts his face in confusion slightly. Tapping on his data pad, he confirms the location and his suspicions. He has never heard of this planet not any reports on it. Top secret information he has never been debriefed on suddenly pops on the the data pad, but is very sparce information.

A personal profile appears first. Elanar Drakon; age:25 height: 68" weight: 180, Mandalorian royalty. A stern image beside the vague information comes into veiw. A young female with high cheek bones, clear tan skin, long black hair, and her eyes, mostly an ice blue with the exception of her left eye which a deep green seem to seep into the blue a quarter of the way through.

Hux huffed at the image. Why in the galaxy would she be at this desolate planet? Some one needing to stay hidden and protected, he assumed. He moved to the next file of the planet, Zaf-Tar, with the population of 115. One human, 114 Anzati. His throat went dry. Anzati were a ancient species that lived for centeries, known for their viscousness and a diet of humanoid creatures. 

As the ship landed he was startled enough to drop the data pad from his grasp. All he could do was follow his assistant to the medical transport, holding Kylo in a tight capsil now. Gulping as the bay door opened into a loading area, Hux grasped his hands tight at his side. Two male anzati grasped into the medical capsil and lead them wordlessly through the bay, down a long white hallway. 

They burst into a medical ward with the young woman standing in wait for the patient. "Time for pleasantries is null and void, General. I need you to wait in another room as I work. Every second counts and I have no time for distractions. Please leave." Elanar said loud and sternly. Hux attempted to rebuttal but was stopped by one of the large male anzati that brought in the capsule. "Come." Is all he said to Hux. The predator grappled his left arm and dragged him back to the ship. 

What in the galaxy was going on!?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! I know the intro to this is lacking alot but please stay with me. Once Kylo wakes up, some serious shit is going down! ^3^

Elara sits next to Kylo's capsil, now filled with bacta, tired and sweaty from the 8 hour surgery/ healing sesson that finally came to a conclusion a half hour ago. Now, the rest of the recovery was to be in auto pilot, Kylo would be out for a couple of days, due to the trama and blood loss. Well, as long as he would listen to her instructions properly, he should make a speedy recovery. 

Hux rushes in, taking a small sigh of relief, seeing Kylo's vitals as stable as a sleeping child's. "Lady Elara, I can not thank you enough for your tiredless efforts!" He states almost greatfully. "No, you can not, but payment for my labors will soon come to fruition. Now, I must speak with Snoke. Excuse me, General." Saying as she straightned out her medical uniform, then walking briskfully out of the room

Entering the private communications room, Smokes large holographic image appears with the door behind her closing securely in place. "Supreme Leader, all has been accomplished as you ordered." She spoke, bowing respectfully and allowing Snoke into her mind to show him her through treatment of his prized pupil. "Just as expected. Your efforts will soon be rewarded, dear healer. Notify me once he has woken." With a stern, yes sir, he ended the transmission. 

Else's didn't realize she was holding her breath until she was half way back to the infirmary. It had been a long day and a shower, followed by a well deserved nights rest was in order, but first she needed to check on her patient. Hux was still standing on the same place she had left him. "I sence you have many questions, General. All will come to light once Kylo Ren is awake. For now, we all need to rest. You and your crew are now my guests. We have rooms prepared for you all." Hux closed his eyes and sighed at her invitation for sleep. "Many thanks, lady Elara. I shall do just that." Slowly walking past him, she noded with a tired smile, then pressed on as she checked Kylo's vitals. Two female Anzati entered the room to giude the party to there quarters.

Elara practically sprinted to her quarters soon after, stripping her clothes at the entrance and preparing for her night time rituals. Entering the steaming hot shower with what little energy she had left, she scrubed every inch of her aching body with a lavender sugar scrub to help calm her nerves. 

Company was not something she was all that use to. The foreign energy signatures were almost to much, as her chakras were raw and overly exposed from her use of so much of the Force at once. Taking deep breaths, she reluctantly stepping out of the shower into the ice cold room, quickly drying herself off and slipping into a black silk night gown. She reminded herself, it would be all over soon and she could go on a new hunt with her adopted clan, just as soon as things with Kylo Ren were settled. 

As she layed herself down on to the large plush new covered in fine furs, her mind ran to Kylo's signature. Even unconscious, his mind was filled with turmoil and defeat. She pressed past his thoughts with ease, starting to weave together peacful dreams for him to help the healing process along. Pleased with her work, exhaustion took over her mind, and she fell into a dreamless sleep for a good 7 hours.

The peace didn't last as long as she had planed. Elara was jolted from her sleep suddenly, as if alarms were going off loudly in her mind. Kylo was now awake....

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing this in my cell phone so please understand the chapters will be short for right now. Any type of constructive critisisim is appreciated! Much love, and blessed be!


End file.
